They just forget, that's all
by Legitimate Pipsqueak
Summary: They just forgot. That was all. Right? Danny pondered the question for a second before he let the report card flutter to the ground. Sure, they forgot. They forgot a lot, in fact. But this time, they hadn't just forgotten their promise. They had forgotten him. Rated T for neglect -Idea credit goes to The Mirror Above The Sink. Thanks for letting me use your amazing idea!-


**They Just Forgot**

 **Uh yeah so this ones angst-y.**

 **Whoops heh heh**

 **I wanted to try my hand at shy!danny so here ya go.**

 **Next minishot will be posted 3/5 or 6/17 . I think anyway.**

* * *

Danny leaned his chair back, grasping the edge of his desk lightly to keep from tipping over. Glancing over to his bed, he once again saw the neatly organized papers. There were three total lying in the middle of his bedspread.

One was an invitation to a tour of a NASA space camp to see if he wanted to come in the summer.

One was a recent report card (received a couple days before) that was peppered with B's and had a few hard earned A's thrown in the mix.

And the final was an enveloped note from Lancer addressed to his parents.

He had opened Lancer's message, and had honestly been giddy from the words inside. Lancer had written to his parents all about how he was starting to truly make improvements and actually try. It went on for a few paragraphs about how he was starting to up his grade average and how he was beginning to engage again.

It was honestly the only decent self-esteem booster he had gotten in months.

Looking back at the door, he nervously licked his lips, daring to tip his chair back a little further. Squaring his shoulders, he nodded his head, eyebrows furrowed as he moved the chair back to its natural position as he stood up.

They had probably just forgotten.

That was all.

He would remind them again today, and they would be sorry they forgot. Then they would all go check out that space camp while they gushed over Lancer's letter.

He was sure of it.

Well, at least, he thought he was sure.

He really hoped he was.

Taking a deep breath, he swiped the papers off of his bed and into his hand, moving out of his room to quietly tip toe down the stairs.

He paused for a second in the kitchen, expecting the soundless-ness from his parents being in the lab still.

Sam and Tucker had each been respectively dragged off to some fancy vacation place by their parents, while Jazz was off visiting some college she was interested in for a week or so. In the winter frostbite, he had been left all alone, his parents deciding to spend their time down in the lab rather than with him, every time he tried to join or help them he was always brushed off with a "Oh, sweetheart, it's to dangerous".

He swallowed thickly, trying to rein in his emotions. He just needed their attention for a minute, just a minute, and then he would have them for the rest of the week.

He was positive.

Sort of.

Clutching the three papers tightly, but not enough to wrinkle them, he opened the basement door and descended the stairs slowly and soundlessly.

Peeking his head around the corner, he saw his father in his blaring-ly obvious orange jumpsuit over by one of the tables piled and piled with ghost equipment. He looked like he was working on a Fenton-Thermos, or something.

Searching for his mother, he caught sight of her red goggled hood pulled over her head as she worked on something or other, her blue jumpsuit blending in with the grey blue walls of the lab. The portal was closed for now, its eerie green light unable to infect the lab's own, artificial light.

He closed his eyes for a second.

Now or never.

"H-hey Mom? I, uh, asked you two weeks ago about…about that NASA space camp tour?" He stuttered, a little nervously, as he twittled his fingers, watching his mother as she kept her head bent, focused on her work.

She made a small "hmmm" noise, and Danny lit up a little.

"Well, uh, you guys said that, that, I might be able to go if I got my grades up and I, uh, I did," He said, glancing down, about to pull the report hard out from behind his back to show her, when his Mother jumped up with an exclamation of excitement.

Danny looked up and grinned, his wide smile turning crestfallen as Maddie practically shoved him to the side to rush over to Jack. "Sweetheart! Look, I've cracked the formula! Now we can start on that new blaster prototype!" She was elated.

She had had no clue that he was here. She hadn't seen or heard him, she hadn't even noticed him standing in front of her. Danny watched as his parents laughed together like school children, both grinning as if they had just won millions.

His gaze turned sad as he watched for a few more seconds, finally realizing that they were deep into science mode. They wouldn't notice him if he had turned into Phantom and blasted them with ectorays.

With misty eyes, he pivoted, and walked right back up the stairs, not even bothering to leave the door open behind him.

They really had forgotten.

Not just about the camp.

But about him.

He sighed, flopping down soundlessly on his bed, not really caring when a tear or two traced a pathway down his cheek. It was fine, he guessed. They were in full scientist mode. They wouldn't notice Jazz if she came home yelling about how she had gotten accepted into Harvard.

It was to be expected, he guessed.

He rolled over, letting the three papers fall from his grip and flutter, forgotten, to the floor.

* * *

 ** _ANGSTTTTTTTTT-_**


End file.
